Sketching Sam
by Mara1313
Summary: David wakes up early one spring morning and decides to sketch a little picture of Sam while she’s still sleeping. One shot, just a little DavidSam fluff from David’s POV. Rated M just to be safe...


**Summary: David wakes up early one spring morning and decides to sketch a little picture of Sam while she's still sleeping. One shot, just a little David/Sam fluff from David's POV. **

_Sam looked so amazingly pretty. _

_She was laughing. And blushing a bit. She's adorable when she blushes—meaning that she's adorable all the time. _

_I'm opening my mouth to say something. But before I have a chance, I hear something. Suddenly, Joe is attacking Sam's hair. I move to save her— _

and I sat up in bed. I sighed in relief. Not like that was a nightmare or anything, but I'm always worried about Sam.

But why was I dreaming about Joe?

As if in response, a bird right outside the window made really loud, Joe-like noises. Well, that explains it. But why IS the window open anyway?

I looked down at my legs, only half-covered by the bed sheets. Sam's legs seemed to not be covered at all. A little smile tickled the corners of my lips as I recalled how hot last night was…

Wait, not like that! Okay, maybe a little like that…but I meant that the weather was really hot last night. Although maybe Camp David is always this humid in May and I've never noticed it before.

Anyway, no matter which way you interpreted that comment, last night _was_ pretty steamy. I was still kind of tired, so I couldn't totally remember exact details, but judging by the fact that Sam was lying completely naked and completely uncovered by any sheets and I could still faintly smell the scent of our sweat in the air, last night was pretty fun.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed, preparing to get out. But then I noticed that the clock said it was only 6:30 in the morning. I groaned. Why did I have to wake up this early on Saturday? On Memorial Day weekend, no less? Maybe I should just get back into bed…

I looked over my shoulder at Sam, and I suddenly felt as if my breath had been swept away. The early morning sun was shining brightly through the east-facing window of Sam's "official" guest room at Camp David. Even better, the sun was hitting Sam's beautiful titanium hair, causing her hair to shine like gold and glitter more beautifully than any jewelry Sam could ever wear—if she ever wore any jewelry, that is.

I sat there for a moment, staring at Sam's beautiful hair. I was so glad the black dye had come out and she had instead decided to do something to make her hair softer. Because now her red hair was falling over the pillow in gentle waves, curling at the ends—no doubt the curling was caused from all the…er, tossing and turning she and I did in bed last night.

As I stared, a little smile crossed Sam's face. Accompanied by a little blush, of course, too. What was she dreaming about? My own smile widened as I contemplated possible answers to that question.

I glanced out the window. Sam had a nice view from her little room here. I could see a cherry blossom in full bloom, as well as an awful lot of green. And I could hear the gentle chirping and singing of birds—minus the obnoxious one which had woken me up.

A warm feeling of serenity overtook me as I looked back at the sleeping figure of my naked girlfriend. She was completely exposed, as afore mentioned. Her hair curled around her face, with its broad forehead, cute cheeks, and slightly heart-like shape. Her chin jutted out a little as she slept, adorably stubborn in its own unique way and definitely adding to her overall cuteness. I could see her chest rise and fall as she breathed, accentuating the fact that she possesses some lovely curves. And not just her breasts, either—she has a skinny little waist followed by hips with just enough curve to be utterly cute and sexy at the same time. I marveled at the smoothness of her stomach. She doesn't eat much, though, and she probably burns off those burgers walking Manet, so a flat stomach could be expected. And sex is supposed to burn off a lot of calories, too…

I chuckled a little at the direction of my thoughts. As if she could hear me, Sam made a contented little "mm" in her sleep and rolled onto her side. I smiled as I got a great view of her shapely—but not that tall—legs. And her nether regions, too.

With a little sigh, I looked from Sam to the clock on the bedside table. Wow, it was already 6:48. I looked back at Sam and decided I didn't want to go back to sleep.

Instead, I had a strong urge to capture this moment.

And not with a camera. I glanced around the room, looking for my sketch pad before realizing that it would probably be back in my room. I sighed. Well, I guess I could just relish the moment without drawing it.

But then I noticed Sam's sketch pad lying on the bedside table, right next to me. I picked it up and found a pencil in the little nightstand drawer. I stood up—and remembered that I was completely nude. Where had my boxers gone? I looked around the floor and pulled the little bit of sheet still on the bed off to no avail. So I just pulled on a pair of jeans, sans my boxers, and sat down on a little chair at the bottom right of the bed.

As I flipped to a blank page in Sam's sketch pad, Sam made a little noise and moved a tad on the bed. I didn't want her to catch me in the act, so I quickly started sketching out an outline of Sam's naked body. Typically, I started with the base first and then put the subject in, but I didn't want Sam to wake up and find me sketching nude pictures of her.

Almost instantly, I got lost in my work. I wonder if Sam feels like this about drawing—that it's the thing she loves to do most, even more than having sex, and that it's an activity where you absolutely will lose track of time.

The curves of Sam's body, the way her hair curls around her face and across the pillow, the shadow where one leg slightly covers the other, and the little contented smile on her face all flow naturally from the pencil onto the paper. I do my best to practice techniques from Life Drawing class. Funny, I never thought I would be actually drawing a naked person outside of class when I joined Life Drawing back in November. Amazing how much has changed since then.

By the time Sam started stirring again, I was almost done. I glanced up at the clock. It'd been almost an hour and a half since I'd started sketching Sam. And it looked like she was finally starting to wake up.

Slowly, of course, but I really wanted to finish my sketch before she was completely awake. I worked faster, frantically adding in the last few details. But five minutes later, when I held the drawing pad away from me to examine my work, it looked completely finished. Glancing from my picture to the naked form of Sam on the bed I realized that I had done a pretty good job.

I smiled. I'd captured all the things I'd wanted to capture in a drawing—all the things that made me love Sam. The way she smiles and blushes as she sleeps and the way she juts her chin out just a little and the way she holds the pillow. The way that you can tell, just from looking at her, that she has a big, open heart and that she's not afraid to admit her fears.

"Ugh…" Sam began to moan as she slowly blinked. I dashed over to the bedside table and set down the drawing pad before scrambling into bed beside her. She rubbed her eyes, rolled over, and stared suspiciously at me. "What were you doing?"

"Good morning to you, too, Sharona." I responded, grinning. "How did you sleep last night?"

She rolled her eyes playfully, but then she smiled genuinely. "Very well, thank you. And you?"

"Superbly!"

"So…what were you doing just then?"

"Nothing," I said, although I was sure my smile would give it away.

But I guess it didn't.

Next Tuesday, I watched Sam closely, looking for any reaction. But it wasn't until we sat down and Sam flipped through her sketch pad before noticing something odd.

She gaped. I grinned.

"When…when did you do this?" she whispered.

"Saturday morning. Do you like it?"

Sam stared intently at the picture of herself, nude, for several moments before responding. "Yes, I think I do."

"Good, but if you ever don't want it, you can always give it to me."

I only got a playful whack on the arm for that comment. But it was definitely worth it.


End file.
